


横须贺之夏

by RENIEGO



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENIEGO/pseuds/RENIEGO
Summary: 2020-03-12
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	横须贺之夏

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-03-12

时值五月，山治正和女学生陷入心动、恋爱、发现被骗和再心动的死循环，然而越挫越勇决不放弃，爱火不输夏日骄阳。其中也不乏真心爱人，无一例外认为他对其他人和对自己一样好，于是提出和平分手。凭山治的小脑瓜不能想明白这回事，准备罗罗诺亚的便当时甚至忘了往里投放特供刀片。

今天没有刀片啊。索隆大嚼米饭，看一眼食欲不振的料理人。

没有。对方心不在焉，提不起吵架的劲头。

路飞说趁周末出去玩，年长一些的朋友罗宾愿意载他们去近一点的地方。山治醒过神来，说周六要去乡下的疗养院看望母亲，于是时间定在周日。

索隆正从横须贺来，所以长一张混血脸，拥有拗口的姓氏。不过没人指望他能当导游。到了海边，山治塞着耳机听歌，从蓝烟盒里抽了一支三五放进嘴里点燃。索隆听说吸烟的人手指会变得焦黄，山治的手指却依然根根洁白，像不废不坏的盐巴。一眨眼的功夫，学习小组的组长打赤脚跑到海里去了，年级第二长鼻子追着去救他。黄昏把海港漆成金色，索隆说：你不如和我在一起吧，我永远也不会骗你的，因为我只喜欢你，连你上了当的傻样也喜欢。山治用一根手指勾住耳机线拽下，掠过军事基地上空的海鸥鸣声嘈杂，日裔美籍的歌手唱道：我决不成为我父亲所期望的样子。


End file.
